Here and Back Again
by arx2316
Summary: Post 7x07. It was time to move on. Once again she found herself in the bar bathroom.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Here and Back Again  
Author: actualrealityx  
Rating: G  
Summary: Post 7x07. It was time to move on. Time for a new beginning for one Calliope Torres...  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Shonda and ABC.  
Note: I'm too much of a sissy to enjoy angst. This is happy (:

Sorry about not updating my other fics! The next two chapters of each have been written, but midterms got in the way from typing them up. They'll be posted at the end of the week. I've re-written both stories, so it'll all be changed when I do. Thanks for being patient (:

Please review?

* * *

5:14 AM

The persistent knocking pulled Mark from his sleep. He had grown accustomed to his best friend's middle of the night crying-turned-drinking sessions. And the already excessively-drunk-and-lonely crying sessions. Callie Torres was a broken woman and he was her human tissue box. It was the least he could do. In front of everyone at Seattle Grace Mercy West, she was the renewed badass Callie, but once it was just the two of them, the scalpel-wielding rockstar would often break down in Mark's arms until she fell asleep.

"I'm coming Torres, give me a minute."

He pulled on some sweats, remembering the lecture from Callie about how his penis wouldn't cheer her up. Apparently nothing and no one could. Except maybe the woman that left her so miserable in the first place.

"Remind me to make you a key so I don't ha-"

His sentence was cut off when he opened the door. He looked the dejected form and tear-stained cheeks.

"Mark, I need you."

6:08 AM

There was no hope. Arizona had ripped her heart out. The memories replayed in her sleep, a constant nightmarish reminder of what happened at the airport. Callie awoke to cold sheets around her. Alone. No matter how much she drank, she could not help but wake up with it fresh on her mind nearly every day. She still missed waking to soft skin snuggled against her, the gentle snoring in her ear, and the sweet smell of Arizona's shampoo in the air. Her head dully throbbed as she scooped up the pile of tissues accumulated on the bed into the trash and headed to the sink to get a glass of water. Despite forgetting everything that had happened after her midnight round of shots last night, Callie had a strong feeling that something had happened overnight. As if, the world were a bit smaller and Arizona was closer. Or maybe it was the day she would move on. _Yeah right. _But she could try. Just like she had been "trying" for the past month. She made a pot of coffee, got dressed, and left for rounds.

6:24 PM

Lexie ran across the street knowing that Callie would be headed to Joe's after the successful knee replacement surgery she had scheduled. Mark had given her specific instructions to retrieve the necklace before Callie scrubbed out, return the key to her locker, and meet her for drinks. No other information had been provided, but Mark had said that it was time to "move on". The inside of the apartment was barely furnished, as if she had only just moved in. Lexie headed straight to the bedroom, quickly scanning over the various pieces of jewelry on the dresser, before turning to go through the nightstand drawers. Lexie muttered under her breath to herself, walking around the room and looking through every thing in sight. She turned to the bed and caught sight of the corner of a photo peeking out under a pillow. It was of Arizona and Callie, the photo that had been displayed during Callie's presentation. She smiled, remembering how they'd always been the model adult couple in their group. Also under the pillow was the silver heart. _Jackpot._

7:07 PM

They were supposed to meet for drinks when her surgery ended, but Mark was paged at the last minute, leaving only Lexie to hang out with. Despite only being Tuesday and relatively early in the evening, Joe's was full of people having a bite to eat and grabbing drinks together. Callie sat at the bar seated next to Lexie, idly listening to her ramble about a patient she had treated that day with Mark. Although she had yet to admit her feelings, it was clear that the younger Grey was still enamored with the plastics surgeon.

She felt jealous. They still had a chance. They could work everything out. Although they were too stupid to realize all that they wanted was right there, they still had that chance. Callie's had left at the airport for Africa. Her chance wouldn't be back for three years, if at all. She felt tears well up and took a deep breath to keep from breaking down at the bar.

"Excuse me a minute Lexie," She slid off her stool, heading towards the bathroom.

"Do you think it'll work Mark?"

Mark took Callie's stool at the bar, staring at the door his best friend had just opened.

"If there's hope, it will."

Callie headed straight for the sink, tears marring her vision. The cool water washed away the tears, the hurt she felt inside, and the sobs threatening to escape. It wasn't until she looked up for a paper towel did she notice everything surrounding her. Callie gasped. The lights of the bathroom were turned off, instead illuminated by dozens of candles placed all throughout the room. Flowers were scattered everywhere. Pink, red, and white camellias; red chrysanthemums; columbines; blue and white violets; pink dahlias; purple and white hyacinth; blue ipomoeas; and pink cyclamens. Callie recognized some as flowers of love, others of departure, and some she didn't recognize at all.

Despite the fact that it was a bar bathroom, it was exceptionally romantic. Callie felt her eyes well up once again. She caught sight of the writing on the mirrors. _I meant what I said and said what I meant. An elephant's faithful one hundred percent! _Callie smirked. Only one person would quote Dr. Seuss at their age. She saw her own reflection and caught sight of blue eyes gazing at her.

"It's the truth you know, the elephant thing."

Callie turned around, too stunned to speak. Too shocked to do anything but stare back. Instinctively she turned around, crossing her harms and leaned back on the sink. Arizona's hair had grown longer, the golden locks still curled in the way Callie had loved to run her fingers through. Her face looked tired, as if she hadn't slept for days, but the ocean blue eyes still maintained the ability to render Callie weak at the knees. Her expression was hard to read; it was a cross between fear and passion. She gave a small smile before continuing.

"I saw elephants. Near a village I visited. A whole heard of them were passing by. They're big, y'know. Like really big…"

Callie gave her a bemused look. She had spent months in a personal hell, worrying about the pediatric surgeon. Worried that she would get sick, worried that the blonde would never return. She had worried that the love of her life could be dead. All she had known for three months was that the plane had arrived safely on time. She had written Arizona a letter saying how proud she was of her and how happy she hoped the pediatric surgeon would be helping save the tiny humans in Africa, never knowing if the blonde had ever even received it. And all she had to talk about was elephants. Freaking elephants. It was so Arizona. She waited with bated breath for what would come next.

"Africa was good, and the people I met there were good. The work I did there was… It was good. But Calliope, you are _great_. You. Are. Great."

She took a step with each word, stressing them to make the Latina hear her. Callie's eyes were fixed on the floor, averting her gaze. A rush of emotions coursed through her body as she stared the hiking boots she had bought the blonde for the trip. A jolt of anger worked its way to her mind. If she was great, why did Arizona choose to go? Great people weren't left behind right before a flight that would take them away from home for three years. Great people weren't left behind period. She looked up at Arizona, who saw the pain in her love's eyes. Arizona knew it would take time to get the Latina to trust her again. She knew it would be a fight for her love.

"Calliope, I made a promise to myself to help change the world when I applied for the grant. And then I met you. And then you became my world. I made a promise to you, and I will honor that promise. I will honor you."

She didn't know what exactly to feel at that point. She felt hurt that Arizona had left in the first place. Regretful that she hadn't supported her earlier. Angry that she had been gone so long. Overjoyed that she returned so soon and unharmed. Overwhelmed that the woman who had ripped her heart out three months ago now stood willing to fight for their love. For her. And then fear of her leaving again came back.

"How will I know you won't leave me again?"

The last word came out in a whisper. Her eyes locked with Arizona's searching for answer, unwritten in the never-ending depths of ocean blue. Before she could register the look, she felt soft lips pressed against her own.

It started out slow, Callie too shocked to respond until Arizona brought her hands up to hold her face like she nearly always did. It grew more passionate as their lips met again and again reconnecting in the simplest and most intimate of ways. They each committed the feeling of pure passion to memory. Each kiss spoke what words could not. An apology. Forgiveness. Reconciliation. Love. In that moment Callie knew she'd never let go of the blonde as she pulled her in closer. Arizona pulled her right hand away, down to hold her Calliope's hand in hers. She pulled away and looked straight into her love's eyes.

"I think you'll know."

The déjà vu of the moment made Arizona smile, dimples in full force when she saw Callie smile as well. Memories came flooding back of their first kiss, along with why they stood there now. They were in no way perfectly back together, and there was more that they had to discuss. But for now, in that moment, they were golden. Callie opened her fist to see what Arizona had pushed into her hand. She stared at the silver heart shining in her palm. Arizona had given her her heart back. She had given her hope.


	2. Question

Would anyone want a new chapter of this? I know it's been a very long time since I last updated it, but I received a message recently and I'm considering starting up again.


End file.
